familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Abbeville County, South Carolina
Abbeville County is a county located in the U.S. state of South Carolina. As of the 2010 census, its population was 25,417. Its county seat is Abbeville. It is the first county in the United States alphabetically. Abbeville County is included in the Greenwood, SC Micropolitan Statistical Area, which is also included in the Greenville-Spartanburg-Anderson, SC Combined Statistical Area. History Both Abbeville County and the county seat, Abbeville, SC, get their name from the town of Abbeville, France. The county was originally part of Ninety-Six District, South Carolina, but was designated Abbeville County in 1785, with parts of the county later going to the creation of the counties of Greenwood and McCormick. Abbeville County was settled by mostly Scotch Irish and French-Huguenot farmers in the mid-18th century. *There was a historic treaty with the Cherokee Indians that was signed in Dewitt's Corner, which is now known as Due West. *Abbeville County was a hotbed of secession before the Civil War and was also where the last Confederate council of war was held In 1950 Abbeville County had a population of 22,456.Encyclopædia Britannica Atlas, 1959 Edition, p. 298 Bryan McClain is the chairman of the Abbeville County Council, who also represents District 7. The other members and their districts are as following: *Charlie Stone- District 1 *John Calhoun- District 2 *Claude Thomas- District 3 *William Norris- District 4 *Oscar Klugh- District 5 *Don Campbell- District 6 Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (4.0%) is water. Abbeville County is in the Savannah River basin and the Saluda River basin. Adjacent counties *Greenville County - north *Anderson County - north *Laurens County - northeast *Greenwood County - east *McCormick County - southeast *Elbert County, Georgia - west Major highways * US 178 * SC 20 * SC 28 * SC 72 * SC 81 * SC 184 * SC 185 * SC 284 National protected area *Sumter National Forest (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 26,167 people, 10,131 households, and 7,284 families residing in the county. The population density was 52 people per square mile (20/km²). There were 11,656 housing units at an average density of 23 per square mile (9/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 68.33% White, 30.29% Black or African American, 0.10% Native American, 0.23% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.31% from other races, and 0.71% from two or more races. 0.83% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 22.1% were of American, 9.7% Irish, 6.7% English, 5.5% German and 5.3% Scotch-Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 10,131 households out of which 31.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.20% were married couples living together, 15.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.10% were non-families. 25.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.30% under the age of 18, 9.50% from 18 to 24, 26.70% from 25 to 44, 23.80% from 45 to 64, and 14.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 92.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,635, and the median income for a family was $38,847. Males had a median income of $30,452 versus $21,045 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,370. About 10.10% of families and 13.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.20% of those under age 18 and 16.90% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 25,417 people, 9,990 households, and 6,939 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 12,079 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 69.6% white, 28.3% black or African American, 0.3% Asian, 0.2% American Indian, 0.4% from other races, and 1.1% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 1.0% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 14.7% were American, 10.9% were Irish, 9.7% were English, 7.6% were German, and 5.6% were Scotch-Irish. Of the 9,990 households, 31.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.2% were married couples living together, 15.3% had a female householder with no husband present, 30.5% were non-families, and 27.3% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.45 and the average family size was 2.98. The median age was 41.6 years. The median income for a household in the county was $33,143 and the median income for a family was $45,147. Males had a median income of $39,217 versus $29,199 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,653. About 16.3% of families and 20.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 26.8% of those under age 18 and 16.2% of those age 65 or over. Education Unified school districts All of Abbeville County schools fall into one district where the district superintendent is Dr. Ivan Randolph. The following schools are within the district: *Abbeville County Adult Education *Abbeville High School(9-12) *Abbeville County Career Center(10-12) *Cherokee Trail Elementary(K-7) *Diamond Hill Elementary(K-7) *Dixie High School(8-12) *John C. Calhoun Elementary(K-5) *Long Cane Primary(K-2) *Westwood Elementary(3-5) *Wright Middle School(6-8) Other school districts *Calhoun Falls Charter School (this school is a part of the South Carolina Public Charter School district, but still associates itself with the Abbeville County School district) Colleges and universities *Erskine College, a four-year Christian liberal arts college, with 575 undergraduates, is located in Due West, South Carolina *Piedmont Technical College, in Abbeville, SC Communities City *Abbeville (county seat) Towns Unincorporated communities Notable residents , famous politician from Abbeville County.]] *John C. Calhoun, (1782–1850), born in the Abbeville District, United States Congressman and United States Senator from South Carolina, Secretary of War, Secretary of State, and Vice President of the United States *Langdon Cheves, (1776–1857), born in Abbeville County at Rocky River, banker and United States Congressman from South Carolina *Francis Alanson Cunningham, (1804–1864), born in the Abbeville District, physician and United States Congressman from Ohio *Joshua Hill, (1812–1891), born in the Abbeville District, United States Senator from Georgia *Abner Smith Lipscomb, (1816–1890), born in the Abbeville District, member of the Alabama Legislature and Supreme Court Justice of both Alabama and Texas. *James L. Petigru, (1789–1863), born in the Abbeville District, was the attorney general of South Carolina and a member of the South Carolina House of Representatives. He was the leader of the anti-nullificationalists in the state house. *Thomas D. Howie, (1908-1944), was an American army officer, killed during the Battle of Normandy during World War II, while trying to capture the French town of Saint-Lô. He is known as "The Major of St. Lo". See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Abbeville County, South Carolina * Russell Lake References External links * * * Abbeville County's Official Website * Abbeville County Development Board * Greater Abbeville Chamber of Commerce * Abbeville County Confederate Monument Category:Abbeville County, South Carolina Category:1785 establishments in South Carolina Category:Settlements established in 1785